


Our Time Has Just Begun

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee, TiMER (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - TiMER is a corporation specializing in a unique matchmaking device. For a nominal monthly fee, the company can equip anyone with a countdown timer that counts down to the point that the customer is brought into contact with his or her soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time Has Just Begun

Blaine looked down at the ever-dwindling clock glowing on his wrist. Only twenty minutes away, and the only thing drowning out the thunder outside was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

In twenty minutes, he would meet the person he was supposed to be with – for the rest of his life. At first, his clock didn’t even turn on. And when Kurt refused to get one, he thought that maybe he could be happy with the fair-skinned boy since they got on so well.

The TiMER program had 100% efficiency, of course, and all it took was both soul mates having the timer installed on their wrists in order for both clocks to sync and countdown to the first time they would meet.

And when Blaine’s timer activated on the evening of his and Kurt’s six-month mar – and their subsequent break up took place; he thought he would never see Kurt again.

And when Kurt called yesterday, asking to see him at that exact time – the time Blaine was supposed to meet his soul mate; Blaine knew something was up.

Kurt walked into the Dalton common room looking fashionable as ever, folding his Burberry umbrella still dripping from outside. Kurt looked much happier than their last interaction. It was weird to think that Blaine was almost considering transferring to be with him. But now? He almost felt like a stranger.

“Hey”, Blaine said, straightening his jacket and tie – A royal blue and scarlet combination.

“Hi”, Kurt smiled as they hugged awkwardly 

As they took seats across from each other Blaine sighed, “I was surprised you wanted to see me, Kurt, especially so close to my timer going off.”

“Well, I had a lot of time to think. And find some things out – about myself and about life.”

“I’ll bet – You look great – Any reason why?”

Kurt smiled gently and pulled up his sleeve revealing his arm. A blinking clock showed more than two years on his wrist.

“You had a timer installed.” Blaine said, obviously

“Yeah,” Kurt answered back, though no question was asked, “After yours activated I got so angry for not having one. After a week of thinking about it, I had one installed.”

“It activated as soon as it was installed – which means they already had theirs installed… And I’ll meet whoever it is in a little over two years. Hopefully, it’ll be in New York.”

“That’s great, Kurt,” Blaine said, “But what does that have to do with me?”

“Because,” Kurt breathed in, “I know who is synced up with you.”

Blaine furrowed his brow, palms sweaty, “What? How?”

“Because, when I got to school the next day, after your timer activated, one of my classmates had a timer installed that didn’t have it previously.”

“I don’t think that means,” Blaine began, chuckling nervously.

Kurt cut him off, “I checked the time when your clock synced. I know who it is.”

“But… _how_?”

“When your timer activated, the time burned into my eyes. When I saw the timer on my friend’s wrist… It would’ve been the same exact time as you. I know it.”

“Then why did you wait?” Blaine asked, “To tell me about it, I mean.”

“You and I both know it had to be when your timer ran out…” Kurt said, looking down, “Speaking of which… 

Blaine looked down, seeing the last few seconds click off his wrist. Kurt turned to the doorway, “Alright, you can come in now.”

Blaine looked to the doorway and as the timer on his wrist began to go off, a familiar and gentle face walked through.

“Sam?” Blaine asked, panicked. Blaine had met Sam a few times before. Once at a party that Rachel was throwing and at a few football games and gatherings. Basically anywhere that the New Directions were so was Sam.

“Blaine?” Sam said, half in shock “Is this some sort of joke?”

Kurt shook his head, “I put it together a couple months back. It seems weird, but the timers never lie, Sam”

“But I’m _straight_ ,” Sam insisted, “I’m not… this doesn’t make any sense. It’s clearly defective.”

“There has never been a wrong match.” Blaine said quietly, avoiding eye contact

Sam shook his head violently, hands clenched into fists. All he could say was, “No” before he turned on his heel and walked out.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, “What do I do?”

“What would you tell me to do, Blaine?”

“I,” Blaine said, breathing deeply, “would say to go after him.”

Kurt only gave him a knowing look. That annoyingly ‘right’ look whenever Kurt knew he made his point.

Blaine stood up, closing his jacket, “It’s really him, isn’t it?”

“Go.” Kurt said, “Go after him.” 

*    *    * 

The rain was pouring and Blaine was getting soaked walking around trying to find Sam. His mind was as muddled as the puddles forming on the Dalton campus. As Blaine scanned the grounds, he thought of the places Sam would go. Certainly not Kurt’s car, he… still had the keys.

What did he know about Sam? He worked out a lot… And he was a guitar player. Shit. Blaine continued to scan the campus when the stadium came into his view.

“Football,” he said to himself, water soaking down to his skin. Couldn’t hurt, really, checking the stadium. Something compelled him to go. And so he ran, socks squishing uncomfortably. When he got to the stadium he jogged out to midfield. After scanning the perimeter, Blaine found Sam midway up the stands 

Blaine grimaced as he slowly made his way over to Sam. The blonde was hunched over; clasping his hands and was so wet that he had to be as soaked as Blaine was. Blaine took a seat next to him, and for a while they stared out at the rain. Neither could muster the gumption to say anything. Thoughts pounded inside Blaine’s head like a jackhammer.

“You could do worse,” Blaine said out loud, instantly regretting it.

Sam looked at Blaine from his peripheral vision, “Oh really? How’s that?”

“Well,” Blaine said, “I could look like your football coach.”

Sam found it funny but couldn’t bring himself to laugh, “At least she’s a woman”

That hurt Blaine for some reason. How can a fact hurt? Seems silly. No one ever had their feelings hurt when they told them the sky was blue… Blaine stared off across the field, unable to look at Sam.

“So, what do we do?” Sam asked. Blaine wasn’t sure if it was rhetorical or not.

“Well,” Blaine started, taking the question as an opening, “How do you know if you’ve liked someone in the past? Like Santana, when you were dating her?”

Sam laughed, “Me and Santana didn’t have anything in common. That’s how I should’ve known it wasn’t going to work out.” 

“Things in common. That’s a good start.” Blaine said, the rain as the only sound between them, “Ask me something.”

Sam finally looked over at Blaine; cocking his eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“Come on, just ask me something and if we don’t have it in common, we’ll be the first defective couple the TiMER program has ever produced.”

Sam looked away, rolling his eyes, “Uh… kay…”

They paused for a moment, Sam contemplating hard on his next words, “Fine. What is your favorite movie?”

Blaine tilted his head and bit his lower lip. This answer may decide one way or another what happened to them. “I guess,” he started, “I’d have to say Avatar. The James Cameron one, not that crappy M. Night Shamalyan one.”

Sam looked at Blaine again, scanning his face for reason, “Oel ngati kame…”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “I… see you too, Sam”

“No way,” Sam said, “That had to be a fluke”

“You’re probably right,” Blaine said, “Let’s try one more.”

“Ok, on three, I want you to say the best James Bond.”

Blaine nodded, curving his lips determinedly, “Ok, I can do that.”

“One” Sam said,

“Two” Blaine began, in unison.

“Three, Sean –“ Sam began to say, only realizing that Blaine was saying the same thing

“Connery.” Blaine finished. And they stared at each other.

 “This doesn’t mean anything. So we have movies in common – A lot of people have movies in common,” Sam protested.

Blaine nodded 

“I don’t even like boys.” Sam said, “Even if I wanted, I couldn’t be with you.”

“Well – Do you know for sure?” Blaine asked, “Have you ever _tried_ being with me?”

Blaine painted Sam into a corner. He didn’t know how, but for the first time, Blaine had the upper hand in this conversation.

“I mean,” Sam started, “No… but…”

“Can we try, just one thing,” Blaine said, rain still pouring, “And if it doesn’t work, then I’ll never talk to you again, if that’s what you want.”

“And if it does?”

“Then you agree to go on a date with me,” Blaine continued, “No obligations – just a date. To see if the timer is right. Hopefully some place we wont get pneumonia.”

Sam sighed, “What do you want, then?”

“To kiss me.”

Sam stood up, turning to Blaine, “No way dude, I’m not doing that.”

Blaine stood up to look him in the eye, “What do you have to lose? At least you’ll have your answer… We’ll have our answer. You’re not the only one going through this, you know? If, after that, you feel nothing, then there’s no point in fighting about it.”

Sam stood there, water dripping from his hair and clothes clinging to his tight chest. Blaine could swear he saw Sam’s heartbeat through his chest plate.

“One kiss?” Sam said, finally

Blaine nodded, short of breath and so nervous he could hardly stand. “Just one.”

Sam closed the space between them, Blaine looking up to meet his eyes – Although Sam closed his eyes, Blaine couldn’t bring himself to.

And when their lips met, Blaine saw lightning flash across the sky. Or maybe he imagined it. But he leaned into Sam’s warmth, their chests finally meeting. Sam opened his mouth to let his tongue explore Blaine’s, and soon their kiss was as wet as they were. Sam held his hands at the back of Blaine’s head and they became a heaving flush of breaths. Thunder rolled across the sky and finally they parted.

Sam turned to the front of the guardrail in front of the seats they were in – holding his hands on the top bar – and his eyes frantically searched. Searched for what? He didn’t know.

“So?” Blaine asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Sam said, “I don’t know how all of this works.”

“All we need to know is if you felt something. Anything for me.”

Sam turned back to Blaine and looked him square in the eyes, “You knew I would.”

Blaine nodded.

“I’m not sure what this feeling is,” Sam replied quietly, “But I suppose we spend the rest of our lives figuring out what that means.”

“So,” Blaine said, “You’ll go out on a date with me?”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, “A promise is a promise, I guess.”

“Then can we get out of this rain?” Blaine asked.

Sam nodded and they walked down the steps to the field together. As they walked to the edge of the football field Blaine looked over at Sam.

“What?” Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

“I was just thinking,” Blaine answered, “That if you’re going to be this much of a drama queen anytime something confusing happens that maybe I don’t want to date you…”

Sam looked over at him. Blaine smiled. And then he took off. And Sam chased after him, laughing and yelling something about not being outrun by a pipsqueak. 


End file.
